The dissaperance of Mathieu Sommet
by Adouka
Summary: Une soif de sang et de pouvoir, et voilà ce qu'il est devenu... Un monstre. (M pour scènes violentes et gores)


Hey,

Bon euh... Cette histoire est assez gore et violente du coup, lisez à vos risques et périls bandes de portes-clés rouillés.

Si jamais Mathieu voudrait que je supprime cette fic dont les personnages lui appartiennent entièrement, je le ferais sans hésiter.

* * *

Il était dans le noir complet, et ça lui plaisait. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils existent. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils l'envahissent. Mais comment faire? Les médicaments ne faisaient plus effet sur lui. Il ne voyait aucune issue à son cauchemar.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même dans cette pénombre, l'écho de ses pleurs rebondissaient sur les murs. Qui était-il dans tout ce monde? Chaque personnalité possédait une particularité, des qualités et des défauts. Lui, il était d'une affreuse banalité. C'était le seul qui, bizarrement, n'était bon en rien, n'avait pas d'envies ni de caractère. C'était celui qui ressemblait le moins à un humain.

A cette idée, une immense colère le submergea. Lui, qui leur avait donné vie, il avait été trompé. Son humanité avait été repartie au fil du temps dans ses doubles. A présent, il était vide. Il n'était plus rien. Il devait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait coûte que coûte. Mais comment?

"Mathieu?"

La petite voix du Geek retentit, brisant le silence réconfortant qui entourait le créateur. Une lumière blanche, froide, surpris le schizophrène. Levant la tête, ce dernier contempla le nouveau venu qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa peluche préférée dans les bras.

"Mathieu... Tu es enfermé depuis deux jours... C'est à cause de ce qu'à dit le Patron? Comme quoi tu avais fait une bêtise?"

Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait et s'en foutait complètement. Car il avait soudainement eu une idée. Une idée folle, dangereuse, mais qui pourrait l'aider.

Aveuglé par la haine, Mathieu quitta son lit et aborda un large sourire. Le Geek, étonné, fut cependant rassuré par cette mine soudainement joyeuse.

Parfait.

Brusquement, Mathieu attrapa la gorge du petit. Ce dernier, paniqué, lâcha Mr Nounours et agrippa les poignets de son créateur. Il était faible, ce sera facile. Toujours souriant, Mathieu resserra sa poigne autour du cou de son double. Les yeux larmoyants du Geek se plongèrent dans ceux, glacials, du plus mature. Il ne se débattait pas. Suffoquant, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, mais ne produisit aucun son. Ses jambes se dérobèrent alors et il tomba sur le parquet. Il n'était pas mort, Mathieu le savait. Il devait finir le travail avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il s'assit lentement sur le corps du petit, calant ses bras sous ses genoux pour l'immobiliser, et enleva délicatement sa casquette. Le visage détendu du Geek le fit rire. Le créateur regarda autour de lui puis secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait rien utiliser. Juste ses mains.

Par où devait-il commencer ? Le visage ? Le corps ? Tant de choix s'offraient à lui. Il décida alors d'y aller progressivement et d'en profiter. Il commença par lui griffer violemment le visage, ce qui parvient à réanimer le gamin. Le Geek cria, hurla, mais Mathieu, de quelques coups de poings, réussi à le faire taire. La mâchoire cassée, le petit pleurait, ses larmes se mélangeant à son sang. Le créateur continua à lui lacérer les joues, savourant la douce chaleur sous ses ongles et laissant échapper des petits rires aiguës. C'était tellement bon ! Arrachant quelques lambeaux de chair, il attrapa les cheveux de son sosie et cogna brutalement sa tête contre le sol. Mathieu se délecta des gémissements du Geek et s'acharna sur son crâne. Un dernier coup, un dernier craquement et ce fut fini. Le schizophrène se leva. Il observa ses mains tremblantes d'adrénaline, couvertes d'hémoglobine. Curieux, il approcha une main de son visage, la renifla et la lécha prudemment. Malgré l'arrière goût métallique, il appréciait l'arôme sucré contre son palais. Mathieu se mit à réfléchir. Il devait les éliminer un par un, sinon ils pourraient aisément le maîtriser. Le miaulement de son chat qui entrait dans la pièce le fit sursauter et le ramena à la réalité. Le créateur décida de commencer par le Patron. Seul lui était réellement dangereux. Pour plus de prudence, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se muni d'un couteau. Le jeune homme s'avança dans le couloir vers la chambre du criminel et cacha le couteau dans son dos avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le Patron était assis devant son bureau, entouré de feuilles de script et de jouets sexuels variés, le dos tourné. Ayant entendu le grincement de la porte, il se retourna la mine surprise le temps d'une seconde, puis se leva et commença à lui crier dessus.

"Hey petit con, j'croyais t'avoir déjà dit de toquer à ma porte avant de rentrer! Sors d'ici avant que j'te bourre le cul avec..."

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Mathieu s'était avancé lentement et se collait à présent contre son sosie. Les deux regards froids et impitoyables se rencontrèrent. Le Patron redécouvrit alors une émotion qui ne l'avait pas pris à la gorge depuis plusieurs années: la Peur.  
Sans plus attendre, le schizophrène enfonça profondément l'arme dans les reins de son double. Ce dernier hoqueta et grimaça, le fixant toujours. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage, ce qui surpris Mathieu. Brusquement, le Patron donna un violent coup de poing dans la joue de son créateur, qui lâcha le couteau empalé dans la chair de son alter ego, recula et se massa le visage. L'homme habillé de noir attrapa le manche de l'arme avec difficulté et tira dessus, laissant échapper des gémissements et des grognements. Une fois le couteau enlevé de son ventre, il regarda dans le vide. Ses lunettes de soleil glissèrent le long de son nez et tombèrent sur le plancher, suivies du corps du Patron. Le créateur s'approcha, tourna sa personnalité sur le dos et déboutonna la chemise noire tachée de pourpre. Il récupéra l'arme et, avec la pointe, il s'amusa à dessiner la forme des muscles de son torse à même la peau. Le Patron, le contemplant de ses yeux pétillants de colère, aboya d'une voix faible.

"Ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidé? Nous tuer, ça a toujours été la seule solution à tes yeux, je le sais. Tu n'osais juste pas. Mais maintenant, tu deviens un monstre."

Il marqua une courte pause.

"Je vais pas me défendre gamin. Si tu veux réellement me tuer, vas-y. Mais tu seras le seul à pleurer à la fin."

Il tenta de se relever mais sa blessure grande ouverte le cloua à terre. Mathieu, en un rire sadique, répondit:

"C'est ce qu'on va voir"

D'un geste vif, le jeune homme planta la lame dans le torse de son double. Surpris, ce dernier gémit en crachant un peu de sang au visage de son créateur. Agacé pas la résistance de sa personnalité, le schizophrène enfonça le couteau dans son estomac une dizaine de fois, chaque coup devenant de plus en plus incontrôlé. Sans un mot, le Patron sourit et rendit l'âme. Furieux, Mathieu s'acharna sur le corps sans vie du criminel. Il jeta son arme et ouvrit les plaies avec ses doigts, arrachant la peau restantes sur l'abdomen. Il lacéra les muscles et les nerfs, creusant jusqu'au système digestif. Il extirpa avec force et rage les intestins couleur bordeaux qui glissèrent sur ses paumes. Un petit cri étouffé le surpris. Il fit volte-face et découvrit le Panda, pâle, qui couvrait sa bouche de sa main. Calmement, Mathieu délaissa le tas de chair qu'était devenu le cadavre du Patron et ramassa le couteau. Il s'approcha doucement de l'ursidé qui, pétrifié, murmura d'une voix tremblante:

"Ma... Mathieu... Je t'en supplie..."

Mais ses plaintes furent inutiles. D'un simple mouvement de lame, le schizophrène fit taire l'homme en kigurumi en lui ouvrant la gorge. Maître Panda tomba à genoux, plaquant ses mains sur la coupure. Il toussa, crachota et leva un regard empli de tristesse vers son créateur en s'asphyxiant. Celui-ci l'observa gémir avec satisfaction. Il s'accroupit devant le chanteur, réfléchissant aux moyens de le faire souffrir. Décapitation? Trop rapide... Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il avait trouvé… Il planta violemment le couteau entre sa gorge et son menton, traversant sa cavité buccale et son palais, coupant sa langue en deux. Les yeux saphir du Panda se révulsèrent tandis que, de ses narines et de sa bouche, le sang chaud coulait sur les avant-bras de Mathieu. Ce dernier lâcha le manche de l'arme et se redressa, laissant la lame dans la tête de sa personnalité. Le double en costume s'effondra sur le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes, gargouillant des mots incompréhensibles. Mathieu s'essuya les mains tachées d'hémoglobine sur le kigurumi en chantonnant.

"Fais moi mal..."

En sortant de la pièce, il lança un coup d'œil à l'arme blanche et quitta la chambre. Arrivant dans le salon, il remarqua une masse sur le canapé. Le Hippie, affalé sur les coussins, regardait sans grand intérêt un épisode de Oui-oui à la télé. Mathieu esquissa un rictus cruel. Le Hippie étant inoffensif, il allait pouvoir jouer avec lui avant de le tuer. Silencieusement, il se glissa à côté de lui et chipa son chapeau. Le camé se tourna vers lui et ânonna:

"Eh c'est pas cool gros!"

Ignorant ses intentions, le drogué se pencha lentement et tenta de lui arracher le bob des mains. Son créateur rit en le voyant bouger au ralenti, comme s'il était en apesanteur. En tenant le chapeau au-dessus de sa tête, le secouant parfois comme si jouait avec un chiot, il recula pour l'attirer dans la cuisine. Le Hippie le suivit en essayant de sauter mollement pour attraper le vieux bout de tissu. Quelques secondes après avoir passé la porte de la cuisine, Mathieu, en un rapide mouvement, fit tomber les lunettes roses sur le sol. Les yeux découverts du camé clignèrent un instant, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son précieux accessoire n'était plus sur son nez. Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, le schizophrène lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de pied et son corps s'abattit sur les dalles de céramique. Le créateur s'assit sur le thorax de sa personnalité, immobilisant sa tête entre ses genoux et ses bras sous ses tibias. Il tendit la main vers le plan de travail proche et attrapa le premier ustensile à portée de main, c'est-à-dire une cuillère. Mathieu hésita un moment en regardant le couvert puis sourit. Il déposa la cuillère entre l'œil et la paupière inférieure et l'enfonça doucement. Le meurtrier gloussa de plaisir en écoutant les délicieux cris de douleur du drogué. Une dernière pression arrêterait tout, mais il voulait savourer les hurlements désespérés du Hippie, qui se débattait comme il pouvait. Ses mains se remirent à trembler sous l'excitation et l'adrénaline, et un spasme le fit appuyer sur le manche. Il vit la sphère visqueuse bondir de l'orbite et rouler sur la tempe du Hippie, qui perdit connaissance. Il enleva plus rapidement le deuxième et l'arracha violemment. Il coupa le nerf optique de l'autre avec les dents. Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche l'excita. Il en voulait toujours plus. Mathieu se leva et fouilla dans les tiroirs, à la recherche de couverts. Il sortit le stock de fourchettes et de couteaux pour les poser à côté du corps du Hippie. Un par un, il planta les couteaux entre les côtes du camé, transperçant sa peau et ses organes. Il attrapa ensuite quelques fourchettes qu'il enfonça dans son ventre alors que son sang coulait abondamment sur le carrelage. Il trempa ses mains dans le liquide chaud et passa sa langue sur ses paumes, frissonnant alors qu'il sentait le sang couler le long de son œsophage. Le schizophrène continua les coups de langue jusqu'à retirer un couteau et boire à même la plaie. Une fois rassasié, il s'assit sur la table et récupéra le joint du Hippie qui avait roulé sur le bois. Il alluma le bédot et tira quelques lattes.

Soudainement, un haut-le-cœur le prit. Il jeta le joint et vomit sur le sol. Mathieu paniqua. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi à la drogue, puisqu'il avait tué le camé. Tremblant, il courut dans la chambre du Geek et alluma le PC. La première page ouverte fut une série de codes que le gosse tapait pour réaliser son RPG. Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, sidéré. Il ne reconnaissait aucune de ces formules. Il fonça alors dans la chambre du Patron. Les corps étaient toujours étendus sur le sol. Il s'avança vers le miroir près du lit et s'appuya sur le mur. Il se regarda un instant. Les mains et le visage sanglants, les poils hérissés, son corps entier était parcouru de spasmes. Ses yeux étincelaient de peur. Il tenta de prendre une voix grave.

"Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pris cette voix, hein ?"

Mais de sa gorge ne sortait qu'un murmure aiguë. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir. Il lui fallait un dernier essai.

"Alors s'il te plaît pleure pas..."

Sa voix ne parvenait à tenir aucune note, comme s'il n'avait jamais chanté de sa vie.

Mathieu s'effondra par terre en larmes. Il se sentit tellement vide. Vide et seul. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Le créateur redressa la tête et essuya ses pleurs, étalant le sang sur son visage. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit du Patron. Il souleva l'oreiller. Un revolver s'y trouvait. Mathieu sourit tristement, ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part de sa personnalité. Il s'empara de l'arme et ouvrit le chargeur, qui contenait quelques balles. Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui et se retourna brusquement. Les corps avaient disparus. Mathieu, déconcerté, soupira et chargea le revolver. Il appuya sur le cran et posa le canon sur sa tempe. Il soupira à nouveau et sourit, puis tira.

"Monsieur monsieur!"

Le docteur Frédéric se tourna vers l'infirmier qui, paniqué, courait vers lui.

"Que se passe-t-il Théo?" Demanda-t-il

"Monsieur, le comateux de la salle 113..." Commença Théo

"Celui qui a fait une overdose de médicaments ? Mathieu Sommet ?" Fit le professeur, qui s'alarma doucement

"Oui monsieur"

"Et bien, qu'a-t-il?" L'interrogeait le plus âgé, la voix tremblante.

"Il est mort monsieur… Son cœur s'est arrêté soudainement…"

Ces mots furent comme un choc pour le professeur. Il courut dans l'hôpital jusqu'à la salle 113, ou des infirmiers s'occupaient déjà du corps de son patient. Il observa à la scène avec consternation. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il s'occupait de Mathieu, à espérer qu'il se réveille un jour, que ce soit lui ou ses personnalités qui prennent le contrôle de son corps. Mais le voilà qui lui file entre les doigts. Il posa une main sur son crâne, désemparé. Il savait que son patron allais le tuer pour cette erreur. Littéralement. Le professeur Frédéric soupira et décida d'aller boire un coup avant d'aller informer son supérieur. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans l'hôpital de toute façon.

En sortant du bâtiment, le soleil brillait. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique. Le professeur sourit en laissant les rayons caresser son visage. Quelle belle journée. C'est drôle quand on y pense, que ce soit le jour de sa mort.

C'est drôle quand on y pense…

* * *

Voilà voilà

Désolée pour la qualité de mon travail, c'était pas top ;-;

Du coup on se retrouve le mois prochain hein?

Bye.


End file.
